Mermaid Melody: The Legend of the Prism Pearl
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: A new enemy called the Serpent arises and threatens both the sea and the land. Kumori is the bearer of the white pearl...but why is it black? And what is all this talk about the legendary Prism Pearl? Can love defeat evil? Or will evil always win?
1. Chapter 1: Who's The New Girl?

Chapter 1: Who's The New Girl?

**~ Kumori's POV ~**

_The snake crept closer and closer. The closer it got, the stronger the burning sensation in my head grew. "No!" I cried. I tried to run, but then I saw him as soon as I turned. His eyes were dark, almost dead. "Leave me _alone_!" I sobbed. He just chuckled and put out a hand. "Come here, princess..." He cooed. Why princess? I wasn't a princess! Why, why, why? _Why did that word hurt so much?_ I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't do anything but scream silent sobs that would never be heard. He grabbed for the necklace around my neck, and laughed. He just laughed, and laughed, and laughed..._

**~ Normal POV ~**

Kumori woke with a start, a tear sliding down her cheek. She gasped, and looked at the mirror sitting across the room from her bed. Her black seashell necklace was around her neck, as usual. She grabbed it with her right hand, and closed her dark purple-blue eyes. She sighed in relief. _Only a dream..._She thought. After a few minutes, she got up and began to comb her midnight-black hair. She glanced at her pink school uniform hanging on the closet door. "Right," she stated allowed, then huffed. "I hate changing schools."

"Kumori-san!" An old, rustic voice echoed from downstairs. "If you don't hurry up, you'll be late for school!"

"Ah, gomen (sorry), Emiko-san!" Kumori hurried on downstairs and went to the front door. As Kumori was putting on her black boots, Emiko crept up behind her. She was an old, short, frail woman with thin, white hair. She was hunched in her dark green kimono, and her eyes looked very tiny behind her glasses.

"Don't forget, Kumori-san, you only have a week to get situated before you have to start working!"

"I won't, Emiko-san. I'll find a job and pay you as soon as possible."

"Good, good. Oh, when you get home, bathe the cat."

"Hai (yes)!" Kumori was out the door in seconds. She ran down the block, turned at the corner, and as soon as she was out of eye sight with the old, dull colored house, she began to walk at a slower pace. _God, I hate that woman_, she thought. She wished that she didn't have to pay rent at the end of every month. Every new school meant a new town, and a new town meant another smelly, old, witch of a woman to pay rent to.

Lost, in her thoughts, she finally came in view of the school. Kumori walked by the whispering students into the building. She constantly heard "I wonder who she is?" and "There's the new girl." Kumori hated this. Instead of reporting to her class, she went to the front office and got the room number. When the bell sounded, signaling the beginning of the school day, she walked down the halls and to her class room. She sighed and stopped at a door.

The teacher said "Everyone, we have a new student toda-" _Knock-knock._ The teacher paused then walked to the door, and opened it. Everyone stared at the girl with raven hair. She looked away, feeling embarrassed. "Ah, students, this is your new class mate!" The teacher chided as he lead Kumori to the front of the room. "Please introduce yourself."

"Ohayou (good morning/hello)! Watashi wa (I am) Kyoko Kumori." She bowed politely to the class.

"Excellent." The teacher said, clapping his hands. "You can sit next to..." His eyes surveyed the class, when he saw an empty seat next to a student. "You may sit next to Kaito. Kaito, please raise your hand." A boy with orange-brown hair raised his hand. He had a small ear piercing, and he had a build of a surfer. Kumori walked to the seat on his left, right next to the window, and sat down. "Yo! I'm-" He began to say when Kumori just looked at him, then cast her glance out the window.

_That's weird..._Kaito thought. He glanced at a dirty-blonde girl, who just shrugged.

"Okay, class. Today we are focusing on..."

**~ After Class ~**

The bell shrieked and Kumori woke from her trance. The morning lessons were terribly boring, as her old school already went over all this. She was zoned out all morning, studying the students. As she stood up to go, the dirty-blonde, trailed by a green haired and blue haired girl, skipped on over to Kaito's desk. Kumori looked at them each one by one, and she noticed the green haired girl had stormy grey eyes and was in a boy's uniform, the blue haired girl had brown eyes, and the blonde had dark brown eyes. They had necklaces similar to hers. This raised an eyebrow. After they finished chatting, the four walked on to lunch. Kumori was the last to leave.

**~ At Lunch ~**

"Have you seen the new girl?" Luchia said to her group of friends. Kaito had run off to sit with the fellow male populace of their class. She didn't mind, though.

"Yeah. It must be tough being the new kid." Hannon stated, looking over at Kumori, who was sitting at a table all alone. She was reading a thick paper-back in her hand.

"Think we should sit with her?" Rina suggested. "She seems very lonely."

"Yes, but she wasn't too social with Kaito-kun this morning." Luchia complained.

Rina retorted "Well, not everybody's a social butterfly."

The threesome grabbed their lunches and headed on over to Kumori's table. "May we sit with you?" Hannon's shadow was cast upon the pages of the paper-back. Kumori put her finger up as her eyes poured all over the page, then dog eared the corner. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"May we sit with you?" Luchia was very giddy with the possibility of making a new friend.

"Uh...sure?" Kumori wasn't one for being approached by people. Normally she was the lonely book worm of the school. Rina and Luchia sat across from her, while Hannon sat next to her. "Um..." Kumori looked away, and began to play with her food. Sensing the discomfort, the secret mermaid princesses introduced themselves.

"I'm Nanami Luchia! Pleased to meet you!"

"I'm Toin Rina."

"Hosho Hannon's the name!"

"H-hi. I'm Kumori."

"So..." Luchia was at a loss for conversation.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Rina asked, noticing that Kumori had a black necklace like her green one.

"My mother gave it to me when she died."

"Sorry to hear that..."

"It's alright." There was a moment of awkward silence. Luchia thought _I wonder if she's a mermaid..._but just as she opened her mouth, the bell rang. Kumori picked up her stuff and said "See you guys in class!" and headed off.

**~ At the End of School ~**

As the bell rang, Kumori ran out of the school and went home. She bathed the house-mistress's damned cat, and even got a stinging scratch to show for it. As she sat in her room with a bowl of miso-soup, she sighed. _I have to find work by the end of the month,_ She thought to herself. Looking outside, she noticed the sun was just sitting. _Might as well_. She stepped out of the house and walked around town, looking to see if anyone was hiring.

**So! How was it?**  
**I'm going to say this once: I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY IN ANY WAY! The only thing I own is the Prism Pearl and my characters! So...there's your disclaimer!**

**I need R&Rs people! Critique it! Point out flaws and stuff! I need that to survive!**

**Kumori: Your rambling again...**

**I know! R&R people, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kumori's Pearl Voice!

**Thank you all who have taken the time to read and comment! Now, let's get started! I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY!**

Chapter 2: Kumori's Pearl Voice!

**~ During Lunch ~**

"Hey, Kumori-chan. Have you found any work yet?" Hannon asked, stuffing some food into her mouth. It's been two days, and Kumori already felt as though Luchia, Hannon, and Rina were her friends. They never ceased with their weirdness.

"No, sadly. My rent is due at the end of the month, and I don't even have a job yet! Ugh!" Kumori said in frustration. "Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Alright," Rina stated. "So...about that necklace...where did your mom get it?"

"Where did you get yours?"

"Eh...um...I'd rather not say?"

"Why?"

"N-no reason!" Rina blushed slightly and looked away.

"Have you noticed anything...weird?" Luchia inquired.

"Like what?"

"Like every time you take a bath...you grow a tail or something?"

Kumori paused and stared at Luchia. Then, through the awkward silence, Kumori burst out in laughter. "You...you..." She was choking on her laughter. "What am I? A _mermaid_ or something?" She giggled, and then snorted. "You're very funny, Luchia-chan!"

"Uh...yeah..." Luchia eyed Hannon and Rina who just shrugged.

**~ In Class ~**

"Seems like the teacher's out again..." one student said joyfully. "_Free period!_" some one yelled.

Luchia, Hannon, and Rina walked over to Kumori's desk, and Luchia sat on Kaito's desk, while Rina leaned against the wall and Hannon pulled a chair across from Kumori. "So...about that job you were looking for," Luchia began. "It seems like my older sister needs more help running the hotel." Kumori's eyes lit up brightly. "Therefore, I think I can convince her to give you a job!"

Kumori squealed in joy, and enclosed Luchia in a hug. "Arigatou (thank you), Luchia-chan!" She screamed.

"I c-can't...breathe..." Luchia squeaked.

"Oh." Kumori said, blushing. "Sorry!" They all laughed.

**~ After School ~**

"Waa! So kawaii (cute)!" Kumori was standing in front of a pretty hotel.

"Onee-sama! We're home!" Cried Luchia. She saw Hippo waddling across the hall.

"A penguin!" Kumori ran up to Hippo and took a knee. She put her hands on both side of his face. "And he's in a sailor's suit! So cute! What's his name?" His eyes widened in recognition, and he began to open his mouth, but then Luchia and Hannon wildly shook their heads. _NO!_ Luchia mouthed. Hippo harrumphed. "Onee-sama!" Luchia called again.

"Luchia, Hannon, Rina! May I speak with you for a minute?" Nikora popped her head out of a door way. The trio followed Nikora into a side hallway. Madam Taki was standing behind her. "Who is your friend?"

"She's the new girl I was telling you about, Nikora-san." Hannon said.

"Is she...?"

"No. We've been trying to figure out where she got her necklace."

"I see."

"Can she have a job here, Nikora-nee-chan?" Luchia piped up.

"Uh...hai (yes)." She seemed distracted. She gazed at the girl messing around with Hippo.

"Yes!" Luchia and the others ran to Kumori. "You're hired!" Hannon and Luchia screamed. Rina just smiled.

"Thanks a lot, guys!" Kumori said.

"Hello. You must be Kumori." Nikora walked out of the hallway with Madam Taki at her heels.

"Hai (yes). Arigatou (thank you)!" She bowed polity.

"I'm Nikora, and this is Madam Taki." Nikora gestured to the old women standing behind her with graying hair. "It is a pleasure to see you again, prin-" Nikora covered Madam Taki's mouth. "Haha, well, Kumori, where are you staying?"

Kumori looked at Madam Taki, her brow scowling, but then relaxed. "I'm renting out a place from a nast- er, old woman."

"You can stay here, if you'd like. All it would cost is your service."

"You mean that?" Kumori was so excited.

"Yes. Hannon, Rina, and my younger sister Luchia all live and work here. Now, go and get your stuff. And welcome to the Pearl Piari!"

Kumori and the trio left immediately. Nikora glared at Madam Taki.

"You must forgive me," Madam Taki pleaded. "It slipped my mind."

Hippo turned into his human form. "Taki-san! Nikora-san! That was my Mis-"

"Hush Hippo..." Madam Taki sighed with a small smile played on her lips. "It seems that Hitomi used my potion."

"That's why she doesn't grow a tail when wet, right?" Nikora said.

"Yes." Madam Taki looked longingly at the front door. "She's grown into a fine young princess."

"Yes, indeed, Taki-san." Hippo sighed. "When will I be able to tell her?"

"Soon, Hippo. It would be drastic if you don't. But first, she has to know her part in all of this." Madam Taki looked through the window and watched the girls leave the front walkway.

**~ Elsewhere ~**

"My lord," two mermaids said in unison. One had a golden tail, hair, and eyes, while the other had a silver tail, hair, and eyes. They sparkled and lit up the dark corners of the castle.

A man sitting in a throne made of bones smirked. He drank crimson wine from a black crystal goblet. A big snake with deep purple scales slithered and hissed around the skeletal throne. "Takeshi," The man said. A figure stepped from the shadows, and his features could not be seen. Whispered words passed between the two. "Good, good..." The shadowed man said, as the figure retreated. "Namida, Ankoku."

"Yes, my lord?" They said in unison.

"Your first task: collect the pearls of the three mermaids we have located."

"And the fourth?" The gold one asked.

"You bring her to me."

"Very good, my lord." The silver mermaid said. They both turned to go.

"Oh! And try not to harm our little mermaid friend too much." He chuckled after he heard the two mermaids cry "_Gold Pearl Voice_!" and "_Silver Pearl Voice_!"

**~ On The Beach ~**

"Ah!" Rina stretched as a cool breeze ruffled her hair.

"Geez...you have a lot of _stuff_!" Hannon complained. It took all of the afternoon transporting every one of Kumori's possessions to the Pearl Piari. Nikora sent them off and said that she would set up her room for her. "Well, when you travel often, you tend to buy a lot of stuff." Kumori explained. She recalled putting an envelope in Emiko's hand. The envelope was filled with all the cash Kumori had. Emiko-san didn't seem to mind Kumori leaving though.

"Aw. Kaito-kun isn't out surfing!" Luchia whined, and looked out to sea. Enjoying the moment, they heard a distant scream. The foursome looked over to see people running away from two girls standing on a tidal wave. One girl had gold eyes and gold hair. She wore a gold sequin dress with a gold butterfly style bow. She had gold open toed heels and she had gold gloves (similar to Rina's) that went up to her elbow. Her golden hair was up in a ponytail, and she had on white headphones with gold butterfly wings protruding from them. The girl standing next to her looked exactly like her, but everything gold on her was silver on her twin. (A/N: they don't have handheld microphones, rather the headset).

"Guys!" Rina cried. Luchia and Hannon nodded.

"_Pink Pearl Voice_!"

"_Aquamarine Pearl Voice_!"

"_Green Pearl Voice_!"

"Get out of here, Kumori!" Hannon yelled.

"Y-your...you..._nani _(what)?" Kumori's eyes were wide with shock.

"_Go_!" Luchia shrieked.

The silver and gold twins laughed. The silver one spoke "We've got them, Ankoku!" with a smirk. The gold stated "Let's go, Namida-chan." Then they said together:

"_Harmonious Twin Voice Live Start_!"

Their stages, gold and silver, appeared as they began to sing:

_Voice In the Dark! __  
__Yami no FORIA __  
__Shinju no kizuna ubae_

Luchia, Hannon, and Rina fell down, cringing and holding on to their ears. Kumori felt a slight headache growing. "Guys!" She yelled. She ran to their aid, but with a swipe of Namida's hand, she was pushed back by a streak of water.

_Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara_

_Heiwa nante maboroshi __  
__Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi __  
__Nami no ito o karamasetara hikishio ni naru __  
__Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete __  
__Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou_

_Voice In the Dark! __  
__Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI __  
__Voice In the Dark! __  
__Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!_

The three fell down, their eyes dilating. Kumori's head felt like it was exploding.

_Uzumaku RIFUREIN de... __  
__Shinju no kizuna ubae_

_"Omoi" nante suteteru __  
__Yume miru shoujo no dokuhaku __  
__Sakebi nante darenimo todokanai_

_Voice In the Dark! __  
__Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU __  
__Voice In the Dark! __  
__Uta ni nosete __  
__Kodama suru yami no chikara!_

_Ai ni mamorarete iru shiawase na monotachi __  
__"Tsutawaru" to shinjite iru hitomi ga mabushii_

_Voice In the Dark! __  
__Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI __  
__Voice In the Dark! __  
__Ai o tomote katachi naki kusari to nare!_

_Voice In the Dark! __  
__Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU __  
__Voice In the Dark! __  
__Uta ni nosete __  
__Kodama suru yami no chikara!_

_Kanashiki yami no FORIA...  
Hageshiku tsuyoku atsuku...  
Uzumaku RIFUREIN de...  
Kanashiki yami no FORIA..._

"_Golden Harmony_..." Said Ankoku as her sister said "_Silver Harmony_..." Then said together: "_PITCH_!" (It's like love shower, but envision silver and gold butterflies instead).

One silver and one gold butterfly wing appeared on Luchia, Hannon, and Rina's backs. They were lying on the ground, panting, and nearly passed out. They were lifted up by the wings and where hovering off the ground. The twins laughed again and landed right in front of Kumori. She was shocked. "Hmhmhm. This is _much_ too easy," chided Ankoku, her gold eyes glowing. "I thought it would be harder to capture the princess of the-"

"...you."

"Eh? Mind repeating that?" Snarled Ankoku, leaning in.

"I said: _how dare you_!" Kumori stood up, her hands in fists. "How _dare_ you hurt my friends!" Her black necklace began to glow.

"Eh? Nani (what)?" Namida and Ankoku hissed at the dark light.

_Listen to your heart..._

"Huh? Who said that?" Kumori looked around.

_Fight, Kumori! Fight for your friends! Fight..._

_Listen to my heart? _Kumori thought. She closed her eyes, and then opened them. They were a stormy grey.

"_Black Pearl Voice_!" She cried.

"Kumori..." whispered Luchia.

A white light engulfed Kumori. When it disappeared, Kumori stood with a shocked expression on her face. Her hair was put in a half up half down style. Her eyes turned to a stormy yet light grey. Her gloves were black and similar to Luchia's. She wore a black and grey dress that was similar to Hannon's, however, it was long in the back (goes to about her feet) and short in the front, and had a top like Rina's but was backless. On her feet were black strap-heels, and she had a forehead crown similar to Luchia's but was black with a crimson center gem. Along with her black necklace were a black choker and three black pearls held by thin string on each ear. Her microphone was dark grey with black accents, including a chilling black pearl.

Kumori looked down on herself as her dark, shadowy stage appeared. "What..." she began to say.

_Sing. That is the only way. Sing, my child._

Kumori took a breath as the music began to play. She opened her mouth and began to sing:

_Open your shiny eyes in the silent night_

Namida and Ankoku screamed in unison: "_No_!"

_Fushigi na yoru maiorita  
__Ashitoto tatezu shinobiyoru  
__Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu_

_Tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto  
_'_Kocchi e oide' to hohoende  
__Temaneki _

The evil twins clutched their heads and began to wail. Hannon, Rina, and Luchia all looked at Kumori with wide eyes.

_Yokubou no kage ugoeku machi  
__Tenshi no furi de samayoi  
__Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru  
__Ikiba no nai ai no kakera_

_Nemuri ni tsuku koro mo dokoka de  
__Shiawase na yume o mite iru no?  
__Hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi_

_Mitsumenaide  
__Tsukamaenaide  
__Mayoikonda batafurai_

_Jiyuu  
__Utau  
__Dare ni mo mienai hane  
__Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

The wings on Rina's, Hannon's, and Luchia's backs shattered. They fell on the ground and stood up. "Unbelievable..." Breathed Rina.

_Kagami no naka no omokage wa  
__Nakimushi datta ano koro  
__Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai  
__Nobashia kami o hodotia_

_Mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
__Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru_

Kumori smiled and even began to dance around the stage. It was as if she was born to do this.

_Kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou  
__Kaketa no_

_Mitsumenaide  
__Tsukamaenaide  
__Mayoikonda batafurai_

_Itoshi  
__Sugite  
__Taisetsu sugite_

_Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi  
__Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
__Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
__Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to  
__Habataku_

_Mitsumenaide  
__Tsukamaenaide  
__Mayoikonda batafurai_

_Negai  
__Matoi  
__Tobitatsu mienai hane_

_Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku_

"_Love Shower...PITCH_!"

"Agh!" Cried Namida as she and her golden twin disappeared in a swarm of gold and silver butterflies.

Kumori and the other princesses untransformed. "What..." She turned to see her friends looking at her. "Was that?"

**What did you think? I love cliffhangers!**

**Kumori: This is a really bad cliffha-**

***glares* WHAT did you say?**

**Kumori: gomen...*shrinks away***

**Songs: "Voice in the Dark" by Mimi and Sheshe in Mermaid Melody, and "Meikyuu Butterfly" by Utau (aka: Nana Mizuki) from Shugo Chara!**

**Hope you liked it! Thank you very much for reading!**

**And PS: I am trying to become a published author, so be as harsh as you would like in a review! Just don't be rude. Before I start working officially on a book, I want to know what people think of my writing style! I did tell you guys last chapter that I survive off of critique!**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3: Echoes of The Past

_"Love Shower...PITCH!"_

_"Agh!" Cried Namida as she and her golden twin disappeared in a swarm of gold and silver butterflies._

_Kumori and the other princesses untransformed. "What..." She turned to see her friends looking at her. "Was that?"_

Chapter 3: Echoes of the Past!

**~ Else Where ~**

"You have failed!" The man sitting on the throne of bones snarled. The two glittering mermaids flinched.

"N-not entirely, my lord..." Ankoku so boldly said.

"Uh, hai (yes). We did confirm their human forms." Namida suggested.

"So, did you doubt my findings?"

"N-no, my lord!" Namida tried to keep her voice from shaking. "We were just unsure about their human identities."

"You do mistrust me, don't you?" He scoffed. "I will let this insolence slip beneath my gaze, but if it happens again..."

"Yes, my lord." The two said together.

"Now get out of my sight!" He growled. As soon as they left, a shadowy figure stepped from the shadows.

**~ At The Pearl Piari ~**

"Onee-chan!" Luhcia called as soon as they entered the hotel. Nikora entered the room with Hippo and Madam Taki at her heels. "I got your call," Nikora said. She poked Hippo, who turned into his human form. Kumori's eye twitched. "What in the world is going on!" Nikora, Hippo, and Madam Taki all bowed deeply. "We shall explain, Kumori-sama." Madam Taki stated. Luchia sweat dropped. "Mo (geez), Nikora-nee-chan! You never bow to us!"

When Nikora rose from her bow, she simply stated: "She's not like you. She's a princess worth paying my respects too."

Hannon got all in Nikora's face. "I thought there were only seven mermaid princesses!"

"No, Hannon-chan. There is an eighth princess who is indeed like you." Hippo said.

"Y-you three are princesses?" Kumori gasped.

Rina put her hand on Kumori's shoulder with the intention to steady her. "Not just that. We're mermaid princesses. And apparently you are too."

Kumori sat down on a nearby chair. "Wait, wait. I'm a _what_!" Her brow was furrowed.

Madam Taki spoke next. "I suppose we must explain." She made the other three take a seat. "Kumori is the princess of the White Pearl Kingdom." Luchia looked at Kumori's pearl. "I-it's black!" Her eyes widened. "Just like Sara's was…"

"Hush, Luchia! I'm getting to it. My predictions have come true."

Hannon snorted, earning her a smack and a glare from Rina. Over the past few months, Madam Taki has been talking non-stop about a new enemy. When the seas remained peaceful, everyone just overlooked her "false" predictions.

"I come from the White Pearl Kingdom. I was the queen's friend and advisor."

"Wait! I thought the White Kingdom was a myth!" Luchia was confused.

Madam Taki ignored this transgression. "When the Kingdom was attacked, Kumori, still only a babe, was put into the care of the queen's sister, Hitomi. I was tasked with hiding the fact that you were a mermaid, so I made a potion that would prevent her from turning into her mermaid form. The only way the potion would wear off is if she transformed into her idol form, so she should be able to turn into a mermaid now." She paused and studied Kumori's face. She looked at Hippo, who turned back into his penguin form. "Care to explain further?"

Hippo nodded. He paced around in front of the princesses in a military fashion with his hands placed firmly behind his back. If the situation wasn't so earth shattering, Kumori would have laughed.

"I do not come from the Pink Pearl Kingdom, as you all are aware." He looked at Luchia apologetically "I came there after the White Pearl Kingdom was attacked. Seeking refuge, I was accepted by the queen, your predecessor, Luchia. Officially, I was to be Kumori's guardian; however, Hitomi did an all-too-well job in hiding her." He paused and looked at Hannon who seemed to be dosing off. He threw his hat in her face. He harrumphed. "As I was saying...the reason you know so little is that, in the queen's words, 'The less she knows, the less he knows'."

Kumori, her voice shaky, almost silent, asked "Who is 'he'?" She recalled her dreams.

"He is a great danger to all." Nikora quoted and looked at the others. "He is called the Serpent."

Kumori stood up, her chair falling back with a loud _thud_. "Kumori-sama! Are you alright?" Madam Taki looked concerned.

"This..." Kumori gasped. "It...it's all too much. Excuse me." She said as she passed by the group and ran out the door. Luchia stood up, but was stopped by Rina. "She needs some time," Rina stated as she looked after the black pearl princess. "Nikora," Hannon asked. "Why is her pearl black?"

Kumori ran until she slowed down to a lazy gait. "Mom..." She said with melancholy creeping over her like how snow blankets the frozen ground of the winter months.

**~ Flash Back ~**

"K-kumori..." A woman with bright blonde hair beckoned to a tiny figure in the doorway.

"Momma!" the little girl cried. Her black hair was tied up in pigtails by two white ribbons. She wore a light sky blue dress with a white cardigan. "Momma!" She wailed again.

"Kumori," she breathed. "I…am not..." she gasped for air.

"You're not what, momma?"

"Your mother..." She whispered. "Y-your real m-mother..." She paused, and looked at Kumori's tiny, round face.

Tears poured from Kumori's eyes as they wavered. "Y-you're not my mommy?" She looked at the woman's jade green eyes.

"Your real mother...wanted me to give...you this..." It became hard to breathe. Under the thin hospital sheet there was movement. Her shaky hand produced a white sea-shell necklace. "I...was supposed to give it to you on your tenth birthday...but now..."

"No, momma, no! Please don't...go..." Kumori understood death quite well, and she knew it was upon her dear mother. She placed the necklace beside her mother and held her hand. "Momma!" she wailed.

"Kumori...I...love you...stay safe...stay truthful...that's all I ask...and please, whatever you do, avoid the Ser-..." Her eyes widened, the light escaping from her brilliant eyes, making them seem dormant. She was cold, oh so cold.

"Momma! No! _Momma_!"

**~ End of Flash Back ~**

The word echoed in Kumori's mind. _Oh, mom._ She thought. _So many secrets. Did you want to tell me yourself?_ She sighed as she sat down on a bench over looking the sea. _I guess I'm some kind of superhero huh?_ She thought to herself, wanting to shake the melancholy. She looked around. No person lay in sight. It was quiet.

Suddenly, she heard laughter. She looked up, and standing on the beach was the Gold pearl and the Silver pearl princesses. "We found you!" Chided Namida.

Kumori stood up. _Might as well,_ She though. "_Black Pearl Voice_!" Kumori transformed. She looked down at herself. _I still can't believe it!_ She thought. She glared at the princesses before her. "_Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start_!" She began to sing as the music began to play.

_I'm holding on so tightly now  
My insides scream so loud  
They keep watching, watching me drown  
How did it come to this?_

_How did it come to this? How did I know it was you?_  
_It was a bad dream asphyxiated, watch me bleed_  
_The life support was cut, the knot was too tight_  
_They push and pull me but they know they'll never win_

_Throw it all away, throw it all away, I keep on screaming_  
_But there's really nothing left to say_  
_So get away, just get away, I keep on fighting_  
_But I can't keep going on this way_

_I can't keep going, can't keep going on like this_  
_They make me sick and I get so sick of it_  
_'Cause they won't let me, they won't let me breath_  
_Why can't they let me be?_

_Why can't they let me be? Why don't I know what I am?_  
_I force this hate into my heart 'cause it's my only friend_  
_My lips are sewn shut, I watch myself bleed_  
_They push and pull me and it's killing me within_

_Throw it all away, throw it all away, I keep on screaming_  
_But there's really nothing left to say_  
_So get away, just get away, I keep on fighting_  
_But I can't keep going on this way_

**~ At The Pearl Piari ~**

Luchia's, Hannon's, and Rina's pearls all glowed. They all looked at each other. "Kumori!" They said in unison. They bolted out the door.

**~ On The Beach ~**

Kumori continued singing:

_I can't keep going, can't keep going on this way  
I can't keep going, can't keep going on this way_

_My heart beat stumbles and my back bone crumbles_  
_I feel, is it real as the lynch mob doubles?_  
_They want blood and they'll kill for it_  
_Drain me and they'll kneel for it_  
_Burn me at the stake, met the devil, made the deal for it_

_Guillotine dreams, yeah their guillotine gleams_  
_The blood of their enemies watching while they sentence me_  
_Sentencing ceased, sentence deceased_  
_And watch them bask in the glory of their holy disease_

_Throw it all away, throw it all away, I keep on screaming_  
_But there's really nothing left to say_  
_So get away, so let's just get away, I keep on fighting_  
_But I can't keep going on this way_

_I keep on running, I keep on running_  
_I keep on running but I can't keep going on this way_  
_I keep on running, I keep on running_  
_I keep on running but I can't keep going on this way_

"_Love Shower...PITCH_!" Kumori looked at the twins, who only laughed.

"Your song won't work on us!" Ankoku laughed. Then, three voices rang out:

"_Pink Pearl Voice_!"

"_Aquamarine Pearl Voice_!"

"_Green Pearl Voice_!"

"Guys!" Kumori cried.

"Are you alright?" Rina asked.

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Namida hissed. "Anko-nee-chan?"

"Right!" They said together:

"_Harmonious Twin Voice Live Start_!"

They began to sing into their headsets:

_Let's watch it burn  
__Let's watch it burn  
__Let's watch this city burn the world_

_Let's watch this city burn  
__From the skylines on top of the world  
__Till there's nothing left in her  
__Let's watch this city burn the world_

The four princesses fell down in agony, clutching their heads.

_My body doused in ash, with two empty cans of gas  
__The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask  
__And it's hard at times to ask if you can save my heart for last  
__And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black_

_It's not just make-believe when they make me take a seat  
__And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe  
__So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings  
__And villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions_

_And billions of people die for a lost cause  
__So now I pray to my nation destroyed under God  
__It's the end of the world  
__All my battles have been won but the war just begun_

The four of them all fell down, breathing heavily.

_Let's watch this city burn  
__From the skylines on top of the world  
__Till there's nothing left in her  
__Let's watch this city burn the world_

_The city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?  
__Till the sky bleeds ashes and the dirty sky crashes  
__They catch us with matches and ignite the flame  
__And all the hopes to the youth deemed so insane_

_They say take the pill, in God we trust, go and kill  
__God loves us as in life, as in death, breathing until there is no breath  
__I will not die in the night, but in the light of the sun  
__With the ashes of this world in my lungs  
__  
__But who am I to say let's all just run away  
__Grab your saints and pray and we'll burn this world today  
__It's the end of the world  
__As in Heaven, as in Earth, we've been dead since our birth_

_Let's watch this city burn  
__From the skylines on top of the world  
__Till there's nothing left in her  
__Let's watch this city burn the world_

_Let's watch it burn  
__Let's watch it burn_

_The city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?  
__The city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?  
__The city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?  
__The city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?_

_We'll use the trees as torches; do you want to burn it with me?  
__We'll flood the streets with corpses; do you want to burn it with me?  
__We'll watch the city bleed; do you want to burn it with me?  
__And bring the world to its knees; do you want to burn it with me?_

_Let's watch this city burn  
__From the skylines on top of the world  
__Till there's nothing left in her  
__Let's watch this city burn the world_

_Let's watch this city burn  
__From the skylines on top of the world  
__Till there's nothing left in her  
__Let's watch this city burn the world_

_Let's watch it burn  
__Let's watch it burn  
__Let's watch this city burn the world_

"_Silver Harmony..._" Namida said as Ankoku said "_Gold Harmony..._" and together they yelled: "_PITCH_!"

Ankoku laughed. "That was _way_ too easy!"

"Guys!" Kumori struggled to her feet. "We can't give up!" Luchia stood up, followed by Rina and Hannon. _Fight, princesses!_ An angelic voice was carried by the wind. _Kumori,_ it seemed to breathe. It filled Kumori with strength. She looked at all of her friends. "_Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start_!" The four said together.

"No!" Cried the twins. The mermaid's stages appeared, and Kumori's was black amongst white.

_We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
_

Kumori sang the solo:

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain  
I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make  
I see the life I see the sky; give it all to see you fly  
Yes we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it_

_Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes  
I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt  
We get so sick oh so sick; we never wanted all this  
Medication for the kids with no reason to live  
_

The four sang together, their voices making a chorus so beautiful.

_So we  
March to the drums of the dammed as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb_

_We are young_  
_But we have heart_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_  
_We are strong_  
_We don't belong_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

Kumori sang alone yet again:

_As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle  
Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles  
Hear us whisper in the dark hear; in the rain you see the spark  
Feel the beating of our heart fleeting hope as we depart  
All together, walk alone against all we've ever known  
All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home  
But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts  
Make us kneel before the alter as you tear us apart  
_

The other three picked up the beat:

_So we  
March to the drums of the dammed as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb_

_We are young_  
_But we have heart_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_  
_We are strong_  
_We don't belong_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We will fight (we will fight) or we will fall (or we will fall)_  
_Till the angels save us all_

_We will fight (we will fight) or we will fall (or we will fall)_  
_Till the angels save us all_

_We will fight (we will fight) or we will fall (or we will fall)_  
_Till the angels save us all_

_We will fight (we will fight) or we will fall (or we will fall)_  
_Till the angels save us all_

"Ah! Damn this!" Ankoku grabbed her sister by the hand and in a wave of gold butterflies they disappeared.

_We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
We don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart_

_We are young_  
_But we have heart_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_  
_We are strong_  
_We don't belong_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

"_Love Shower...PITCH_!" The group untransformed. "That," Kumori said with a grin. "Was awesome!"

**~ Later On The Beach ~**

"So," Hannon mumbled as she sat down next to Kumori. "You're totally cool with this?" Rina and Luchia looked at Kumori expectantly. Kumori sighed and closed her eyes. "I guess I'll get used to it." She said with a smile. Her eyes opened, and she stood up. Walking towards the ocean, the others began to follow. "What are you doing?" Luchia inquired.

"Duh, Luchia-chan! I'm a mermaid, right?" She turned to the ocean and dived in. The other three followed.

As the bubbles cleared, before the pink, blue, and green mermaids was a black mermaid. She had long black hair that was up in a half-up half-down style. Her black tail seemed to absorb all light. Her eyes were a stormy grey. She grinned, and swam around. "Sugoi (cool)!" She squealed. She swam up to Rina and after smacking her arm, she said "Tag!"

**So, what did you think? This is my Hollywood Undead chapter! All songs were by HU! Love them! The titles, in order, are Sell Your Soul, City, and Young. I had to edit the lyrics to City just a bit as it had some...less than acceptable language.**

**Kumori: There are curse words in it, so listen to City with very low speakers...**

**Yup. In the rest of these chapters, I will mostly use songs by Evanescence as I am addicted. I recommend listing to the songs because they are very powerful and if you have a strong imagination, it will add to the charm of my story!**

**Kumori: Your story has charm?**

***glares* Nani (what)?**

**Kumori: Uh-oh...**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Another New Student?

**Hey guys...GOMENISAI! GOMENGOMENGOMEN! I am so sorry this took forever! I've had writers block. Ugh. Torture! So, I won't keep you any longer!**

Chapter 4: Another New Student?

**~ Elsewhere ~**

"No! No father, I will not!" A blonde boy with emerald eyes and who was dressed in fine royal clothes stormed out of the throne room. A man with graying hair followed. "Kazuhiko, you must understand! They destroy our oceans! It is our duty to protect the seven kingdoms!"

"I can't let you destroy the humans!"

"Not destroy them. I plan to enslave them! They were made to be ruled!"

"The humans can be taught! And I will not stand by this, nor will I stand by and let you form an alliance with that madman!"

"The Serpent is very wise. He is a powerful allay!"

The blonde boy stormed out of the castle and into a meadow of sea grasses. "I'm sorry father! But I won't let you do this." He whistled, and a white panther with white deer antlers, white upright scales on her back, a very long, white scaly tail with fins at the end, long saber-tooth cat fangs, feathers around the neck region and around her feet, and a prism gem embedded in her forehead came to him.

She was very slender, very cheetah-like. The boy hopped on her back, and they made their way towards the Gateway and then to the surface. _I'm sorry father. Please forgive me._ He thought.

Sighing, the man with graying hair turned and walked back into the castle. _He'll come back,_ the king thought not so hopefully. _If he doesn't..._

**~ At School ~**

Kumori was at peace with the fact that she was a mermaid princess. She always felt different from other "normal" humans. As soon the group returned to the hotel, Madam Taki took her off to a side hall and began to ask so many questions, many of which she wasn't ready to answer, but she answered all the same. One question remained unanswered: How did Kumori's pearl turn black?

Sighing, Kumori took her seat by the window. "Yo," she said to Kaito as he took his seat. "Ohayou (good morning/hello)!" He said in reply. As soon as the class quieted down, the teacher stood in front of the class. "Everybody, we have another new student!" He then grumbled silently: "What is with all the new students being assigned to my class?"

A boy with blonde hair and emerald eyes stepped from the door way. "Ohayou! Watashi wa (I am) Kei Kazuhiko." He bowed deeply. All the girls in class, save the mermaid princesses, sighed and then fainted with hearts in their eyes. Kumori paid no attention and was off in her imagination as usual. She stared out the window. When she looked up, she noticed that he was watching her. She studied him, emotionless, for a moment before casting her gaze out the window. The teacher then interrupted the girls' cooing and said "Kazuhiko-san, you may sit behind..." He named one random girl in the class, who squealed with her friends. He sat near the doorway.

"Now class, we will begin today's session with..."

**~ After School ~**

"Agh!" Hannon threw her arms up in the air in frustration as they left the school building.

"What is it, Hannon?" Rina inquired.

"We have a test next week and I don't understand _any_ of this!"

"I can help you study this weekend," Kumori offered.

"Would you?" Luchia folded her hands pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure. In my old school we already had this lesson. It'll be second nature!"

"Arigatou (thank you)!" The two screamed.

"Mo (geez)...you guys are _loud_!" They all laughed as they walked to the Pearl Piari.

**~ At The Pearl Piari ~**

"_Ehhhh!_" Kumori was looking through her bag. "W-where's everything!"

"Nani (what)? What's wrong?" Rina, Luchia, and Hannon all crowded around Kumori, who chibi dropped onto the ground.

"Ugh...I think I grabbed someone else's bag." She remembered that she bumped into someone, and their bags got mixed up. She sighed and then stood up. "I have to go back to school, guys. Hopefully the other person will be there." She grumbled.

"Want us to come with you?" Luchia offered.

"Nah. I didn't mean to be a burden. I'll be back soon!"

Kumori, still in her school uniform, walked out. Eventually, after a long trek across busy roads, she made it to the school. Praying that it wasn't locked, she tried the door. Thankfully, it was unlocked. She walked to the class room.

**~ With Kazuhiko ~**

"I know, I know Michi-chan." Kazuhiko was walking home from school with a white cat at his heels. She looked like nothing more than a house cat, the only peculiarity was the black crescent moon on her left cheek. No one else drove by, nor was there anyone on the sidewalk.

The cat called Michi spoke: "But I want to see her! I failed Hippo-senpai, and I can't do that again! I have to protect my Mistress!"

Kazuhiko rolled his eyes. "We don't even know her human form!"

The cat jumped up, and hovering in mid-air looked him strait in the eye. "Four of those girls in class had sea-shell necklaces! That's got to be a sign!" She paused. "And I saw you eyeing-"

"Hmm...oh crap!" Kazuhiko was looking in his bag, a shocked look on his face. "This must be...oh _crap_! I grabbed the wrong bag." He sweat dropped and turned around slowly. "G-gomen (sorry)...Michi...-chan." The little white cat was engulfed in sparkles and a bright light. When the light faded, a girl with pink eyes, blonde hair in pigtails, who was about Sierra's height, and wore a white and red stripped sailor style dress and black ballet shoes was fuming at him.

"_Baka_!" She cried as she hit him on the head.

"Ow..." Kazuhiko sweat dropped again.

"I don't care if you're a prince! I will hit you! You promised!" She pouted.

"I really am sorry. Let's just go back to the school and see if the owner of this bag is there looking for it. Then we can go out and look for your Mistress." He stated this hopefully.

**~ At School ~**

Kumori left the class room when it was found empty. She sighed and gave up on the search. She left the school via a side door and made her way back home. Kazuhiko walked up to the school, and as Kumori rounded the corner, he went inside.

**~ At The Pearl Piari ~**

"Did you find it?" Luchia inquired.

"No," Kumori sighed shaking her head.

**Sorry the ending is so rushed. I've hit the wall/block thing. Chapter five should be up soon, but no promises. I have to shake this! I wont let you all down!**


	5. Chapter 5: Trip to The Aquarium!

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say: ARIGATOU! Thank you all who have reviewed! To be honest, I never thought I would get this far in the story! :D**

**On a side note, I'm going to throw another disclaimer in here. Michi-chan?**

**Michi: SHE DOES NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY OR ANY OF THE MUSIC FEATURED IN THIS FAN-FICTION!**

**Thank you. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Trip to the Aquarium!

Kumori sat in her usual seat, looking off yonder. She was fiddling with the school bag's strap until a voice startled her from her thoughts. "Ohayou (good morning)." Kazuhiko greeted her.

"Yo." Kumori said in return, and then stood up when she noticed her bag in his hand. "You have my bag!"

"And you have mine." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I did the homework for you. Sorry if my handwriting is so bad!" She handed him his bag and took hers.

"Thanks for that." Kazuhiko's eyes glimmered in the sunlight dancing through the window. Every girl in class was looking at them and whispering.

The teacher walked in and clapped her hands. "Everyone, please take a seat! Your teacher is out sick today, so I will be your substitute." Before the class stood a middle-aged woman with a sharp pointed nose and tiny squinted eyes that lay behind wiry glasses. "First thing on the agenda..." She looked at a slip of paper. "We will go over your homework! Take it out now!"

Kumori sighed as she rummaged through her bag and took out the homework. Surprisingly, it was already done. She looked to the back of the room to Kazuhiko who winked and in return Kumori gave him thumbs up.

After a long and painful homework session, the teacher finally announced: "Now, today, as you all know, is a field trip day. We will be going to the aquarium. Your teacher has requested that you pair up for the project." Everyone cheered. "However, girls must pair with boys via a drawing from a slip of paper." Everyone groaned. "Girls, please line up in single file."

All the girls got their slips. Hannon, Rina, Luchia, and Kumori decided to open theirs at once. "One, two, three!" Luchia nearly fainted.

"No!" She cried. "I didn't get Kaito-kun!"

"Well, I did!" Hannon replied.

"Please! Trade with me?" Luchia fell to her knees in prayer.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Thank you!" Luchia enveloped Hannon in a big hug.

Kumori sighed. "Who did you get?" Rina replied with some random kid's name.

"I got...oh no..." Kumori sweat dropped.

"Who'd you get?" Rina inquired.

"Kei Kazuhiko."

"Ouch. Better keep quite about that." Rina chuckled as she went to go find her partner.

Kumori looked around, all the girls – save Luchia who was on the verge of sparkling – faces fell. _Oh crap_...Kumori thought.

She walked over to him. "Hey. Thanks for the homework." She said as she poked him in the arm. Kazuhiko smiled. "Who'd you get for a partner?"

"You." Kumori said. As soon as she said it, a horde of girls circled her, many of them wanting to trade.

"Settle down class! No trading!" The teacher quipped. Hannon and Luchia looked at each other and laughed.

**~ On The Bus ~**

Kumori stepped on the bus and could feel every female eye on her. She sat gingerly next to Kazuhiko, trying to ignore the whispers and stares. Luchia sat in the seat opposite of her across the aisle, with Kaito at the window seat. Hannon and Rina were close to the back of the bus. When the bus finally took off and was winding through the traffic of the city, Kumori pulled out a paper back and started to read.

"I take it you're a book worm?" Kazuhiko asked politely, probably trying to make conversation.

"Ugh..." Kumori's eyes scanned over the page. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

"What kind of books do you read?"

Kumori dog-eared the corner of the page. "I like to read fantasy- especially when it involves animals -, horror, thriller, suspense. Oh! And the macabre. I'm not too much of a fan of mystery, but I love the Sherlock Holmes series. Every novel, every short story. What kind of books do you read?"

Kazuhiko smiled. "I'm not much of a worm, but I read mystery. I love to study mythology though."

"Sugoi (cool)! Do you like Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Eh..." Kazuhiko thought _Oh crap._ He hasn't been on the Surface World very long, so he wasn't up to date on popular culture.

"Not a fan?"

"You could say that," He said sheepishly.

Kumori softly laughed. _Wow,_ Kazuhiko thought. _Just like her mother._

"Hey, Kaito." Luchia whispered as she poked his shoulder.

"Yeah, Luchia-chan?"

"Have you been watching this? Kumori is normally quiet, not very talkative! But look at that." Luchia looked to see if any one else noticed. Apparently, all the girls who were jealous gave up on watching them.

"I guess he makes her feel at ease."

"Yeah." Luchia saw sunlight dance through the window and reflect off of Kumori's black sea shell necklace. _Kumori. Why is your pearl black?_ Luchia thought worryingly.

**~ At the Aquarium ~**

Kumori sighed as she looked into the fish filled tank. She heard the language of the sea creatures and understood them perfectly. It was very weird to hear. Kazuhiko was invited with Kaito and a bunch of other boys to the food court so that they could talk about surfing, sports, and whatever boys talked about.

Kumori sighed and closed her eyes. _I'm a mermaid, huh? A mermaid princess_. She was at peace with that fact, but still it was weird. Her eyes opened when Rina spoke.

"I guess it's still weird for you. Growing a tail I mean."

"It's not really that."

"Oh?"

"I mean I find it weird that I can talk to the sea creatures."

"You get used to it."

"Also, I feel a stirring in me that I've never felt before near water. Like I know I belong there."

Rina smiled at her friend. "C'mon. I think it's time to go."

"Yeah."

**~ On The Bus ~**

Night had settled on Japan in a swift and quiet manner. The sun was setting in a blaze yonder and the inky darkness began to consume the pallet of the sky. A young bus attendant worriedly called the children to attention. "Everyone, I am so sorry, but we are caught in traffic due to an accident. Please notify your parents that you will be late. To prevent any trouble, we will drop you off at your homes directly. We can't have you kids running around late at night. Again, I am terribly sorry!"

"Ugh! What a bummer." Hannon whined. Rina tapped Luchia on the shoulder, who nodded and called Nikora.

Eventually, exhaustion took everyone. When Kumori awoke when the bus stopped at the Pearl Piari, she was leaning on Kazuhiko, her head on his shoulder. "Ah, gomen (sorry)!" She said as her face heated up.

He only chuckled. "No problem."

"No, no, I really am sorry for using you as a pillow." Her face was really warm. "Ugh, well, konbon wa (good evening)!" She rushed out of the bus lightning quick.

_It really is her_...Kazuhiko thought.

**GOMEN! It took so long! I'm sorry, but I have so much going on right now! Don't worry! I'll do better next time. Thank you all who have read this and stuck with me so far!  
Post Script: I would appreaciate if you'd please**** check out my profile for a poll! Thank you.**


End file.
